


After Blackwing

by Mortonimo



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: CIA angst, M/M, dirk is afraid of touching, season 2 headcanons, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortonimo/pseuds/Mortonimo
Summary: Todd and Farah break the gang out of Blackwing. All Todd wants to do is hug and kiss Dirk, but Dirk needs time to heal.





	

Todd searched for days, only eating and drinking when absolutely necessary (when Farah threatens him). He couldn't believe it, his one and only friend was gone, disappeared without a trace. They just vanished. Todd knew it had something to do with those Blackwing bastards, by Todd felt useless. He didn't know where to start looking, where would they take his psychic-but-not-really friend? It was months until they found the place and weeks for them to infiltrate the top-secret CIA base. Farah was the one that came up with the plan, because all Todd wanted to do was rush in and get his best friend back. They were supposed to dress up as janitors and unlock Dirk from his hell hole. Todd searched all the cells and found him in a solitary confinement with a chess board and a sheet-less cot. Dirk was covered in bruises and cuts, his eyes wore dark bags under them. "Oh my god, Dirk," Todd trailed, he was hurt and angry at the CIA for doing this to him, he hated himself more for letting it happen. "I'm okay," Dirk said with a hollow un-Dirk-like voice. Todd tried to hug him to make sure he was real and Dirk just flinched away. That hurt, worse then anything (aside for that one time Amanda had basically disowned him). "Let's get you out of here." Todd said looking to the doorway. "Wait, we need to help the others. They have the Rowdy 3 and Bart." "We don't have time Dirk," Dirk gave Todd a very sad look that broke him, "Fine but if something goes wrong, I'm getting you out of here. With or without them." Dirk nodded and they snuck out. They found Bart's cell and helped her out and same with the Rowdy 3, all four of them. They escaped with little interference except for the stay officers that Farah would shoot, Bart would stab, and the Rowdy 3 would smash. Dirk, well, Dirk just stood behind Todd. Todd took it upon himself to be Dirk'a body sheild in case anyone tried anything, he couldn't let anything happen to Dirk, not again. It took weeks for Dirk to go back to being the holistic detective Todd grew to love. They sat at either end of Todd's new couch. He looked at Dirk and took at deep breath, "I'm sorry," Dirk gave him a weird look, "What for?" "You had to go through that, and alone on top of it." "That wasn't your fault Todd, I don't blame you." "But I blame myself," Todd felt like dying, he lost sleep thinking about what Dirk told him and he knew Dirk didn't tell him everything, "I could've stopped it. I-if I hadn't had an attack then, you would've been safe." "You couldn't have know and you can't help when an attack comes on, and it _was_ your first one." "I was so scared, I couldn't eat, sleep or think. All I did was look for you. It take weeks to find you and Farah had to be the level-headed one. I don't know what I would've done if something happened to you. Dirk, I'm sorry for everything I ever said to you." Dirk had never seen a more sincere look from anyone, and his blue eyes just broke all train of thought. "Todd, I've been thinking and-" "I love you" They both said in unison. "So, what does this mean?" Todd had to ask, he knew Dirk was strange and didn't want to cross any line and fuck it up. "I don't know. I want to take it slow for sure though, I just went through a lot and I need to focus on making myself healthy again, but I'm open to possibilities." Dirk told the truth, but it hurt him. He wanted nothing more than to kiss Todd then and there, but his words were the truth. He needed to recover.


End file.
